Closure Final Part, Welcome Home Jason Series
by tojo1973
Summary: Lucky's back.   Liason.


This is the last installment of my series. I'm happy you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your comments.

It was late, and Elizabeth and Jason had just came from a ride on his motorcycle. Carly had insisted on taking the boys for the night, saying that it was time for them to get to know their cousins. Elizabeth was a bit hesitant at first, but eventually gave in. They decided to stop in to Kelly's for a late night snack before heading back home. Opening the door and ushering her in, both of them laughing at something she said, they both stopped short at the man standing before them.

After a moment of shock, Elizabeth cleared her throat, nervously rubbing her hands up and down her jeans.

"Lucky. I didn't know you were back."

Lucky glared at both of them. He looked worn out and tired, his face scruffy from obviously not shaving. His eyes were blood shot, and he looked like he lost way too much weight.

He shrugged tightly.

"As much as you might've wished otherwise, Port Charles is still my home."

She looked down guiltily before looking back up at him.

"Lucky, I know I hurt you, and I never wanted to do that. You have to know how sorry-"

He snorted bitterly.

"Sorry for what, Elizabeth? Sorry for sleeping with Morgan? Are, are you sorry for not telling me? Or are you sorry for making me believe your second bastard was mine?"

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth's hand came voilently in contact with his cheek, causing a cracking sound to echo through the diner. Moving from Jason's hold on her shoulders, she walked directly in front of him, her eyes determined, showing her strength.

"You have every right to be angry at me, to hate me even. I will not tolerate you speaking about my sons that way. I didn't take it from your psycho brother, and I refuse to take it from you. I never wanted to hurt you Lucky. The fact is that my heart wasn't with you anymore. I had finally realized that the love I had for you was more out of our history."

Lucky laughed in her face.

"So now you are willing to put a target on you and your sons' backs."

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust, recognizing the slurring in his voice.

"This is exactly what I was afraid would happen. You went back to drugs didn't you?"

Lucky rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. You have your precious Jason," he spouted, venom in his voice.

She studied him for a moment. This was the man she married twice, the one she always thought she would be with forever. Only he wasn't. A part of her felt guilty for the condition he was in at that moment, and the other part was just too tired of his crap to care. She turned her head slighly and reached out for Jason's hand, who eagerly took it and squeezed reasuringly.

He hadn't said anything since finding Lucky in front of them. He knew nothing he would say would help the matter, and Elizabeth needed this closure. He was there if anything got out of hand, and was more than willing to pound the idiot into the ground when he insulted his boys, but he knew how strong Elizabeth was, and let her take the reigns.

"You know what Lucky, I'm done feeling sorry or guilty because of you. It's time you grew up and took care of yourself. For the first time in my life, I am doing what makes me happy, and not what everyone else tells me is right. Goodbye Lucky."

She turned and walked down, Jason staying only a moment longer to issue Lucky a warning with just his eyes, letting the man know on no uncertain terms that Elizabeth and the boys were off limits to him. His eyes were ice cold as they bore through the broken man. With a blink, he turned, letting Elizabeth pull him by the hand out the door and back over to where his bike was parked.

Pulling him toward her, she slipped her arms around his middle, his arms sliding around her immediately, rubbing her back softly. They stayed that way for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, his hand running up and down her back soothingly.

She nodded sliently before bringing her head up from his chest. She looked up at him and he was relieved to find that she was okay. He knew she loved him, but in the past, Lucky always had a way to reel her back in. In a way, that last confrontation confirmed to him completely that she was with him, that she finally chose him. The feeling shot straight to his heart.

She caressed his cheek softly before leaning up, giving him a soft kiss, then another. She stood back on her heals and smiled at him.

"I'm better than okay, Jason. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm free of the obligation I felt for him. I'm free of the guilt. I'm free, because I'm with you."

He smiled then, a smile so rare on the face of Jason Morgan, that it took her breath away. He leaned down and captured her lips in a demanding passionate kiss, one that she reciprocated with equal urgency. After a few moments, and the need for air becoming an issue, they both pulled apart, their breathing ragged. Elizabeth licked her lips, tasting him on them. The act did not go unnoticed by Jason, who groaned in response.

"Take me home, Jason."

Jason nodded, his eyes glued on hers for a second before lifting her up, sitting her on the back of his back. He climbed in front of her and flipped up the kickstand with his foot, looking down and grinning as she slid her arms around his waist, pushing her chest tightly against his back.

He looked behind him, giving her a small grin as he started the engine, revving it a few times before pulling away. She held onto him tightly, laughing as he took the roads fast. They saw the wind again, but this time it wasn't on the Road to Nowhere. They were going toward their future; the good times and bad.


End file.
